Selfless Protector
by Wolfwind97
Summary: Stiles has always loved Lydia. How will he prove that to her? Will he protect her when nobody else is there for her?


**A/N: Yes I should be updating other stories, but I want you to know I'm not dead or MIA... I've had a busy week (I'm helping my cousin with his wedding). So anyway, this has been on my mind for a long time! I do not own Teen Wolf, I just want to meet the actors! Especially Dylan!**

**Stiles**

Love at first sight? I guess you could call it that. Since I was in the third grade, one girl always caught my eye and made my heart beat like a drumb: that girl... Lydia Martin. Sure most people don't like her personality or attitude, but I always believed she was another person deep down. It was unexplainable... but I have always known Lydia, the girl of my dreams, was not the person everybody thought she was. I would do anything for her, give her my own soul if it would save her.

(Flashback)

I saw Lydia in the lacrosse field with the Alpha, Peter Hale. A fearful, numbing coldness overwhelmed my heart and I started running toward her. "Lydia, run! RUN!" She looked around and I caught her gaze for a split second. She was confused, shocked and afraid. That was before she was attacked by the Alpha. It all happened so fast, I could barely process what happened. The conversation Peter and I had, was completely erased from my mind during that minute of utter terror for the woman I loved. I only remember one part.

"Don't feel bad," The Alpha stated. "If she lives, she'll become a werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful."

My fear was talking for me, "Yeah, and once a month she'll go out of her freakin' mind and try to tear me apart."

The Alpha considered this, "Well, actually, considering she's a woman... twice a month."

That was really the only two parts of the conversation that mattered to me; Lydia could die or literally kill me anytime she wanted. After Lydia was admitted into the hospital, I stayed in the waiting room close to her room; she probably still doesn't even know...

(End Flashback)

Was I afraid? Yeah, who wouldn't be? My best friend had already tried to kill me in the locker room when he shifted into a werewolf. However, I was still his friend and always will be as long as he, or any other werewolf, doesn't kill me. Then, when Lydia was bitten, I had one more person to add to my 'don't piss off the werewolf' list. That was when the Kanima came. Derek and his 'pack' searched for the person responsible for the attacks. And, guess what, they believed it to be Lydia! Just my freakin' luck! What was I supposed to do in a situation like this? If the love of my life was murdering people and a pack of werewolves, and hunters, what could I do? Instinct told me Lydia was not the Kanima, but how could I prove that to the others? What could I so to save Lydia? I wasn't strong like Scott, Derek, the other werewolves, or even the hunters... With no weapons, or even the bite, I was practically rendered useless. Why was I so... weak?

My cell phone rang and I answered it, "Hello?"

"You better get away from the house, kid. You don't want involved." It was a man's voice.

"Who is this?" I asked.

The man didn't answer my question, "Keep away from Lydia Martin." A second later, there was nobody on the other line.

I hung up the phone, dialed another number and started to run to her front door. After realizing it was unlocked, I charged in. "Lydia!" I ran around downstairs, looking for her. "Lydia!"

"Stiles? What are you doing here?" Lydia asked from the top of the stairs.

Breathing a sigh, I said, "Thank God. Lydia, we have to get out of here now. I'll-"

A voice from the doorway stopped me in midsentence, "Tell you everything later?" I whirled around. A man stepped through the doorway, shut and locked the door behind him. I knew immedidately, he was a hunter. "I know everything about you, Lydia. Like how you turn into a monster and go on a killing spree. I know how many people you have murdered, I know the rules you abide by..."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lydia said, still standing in the same place.

I met her gaze, it was the same look she had the night Peter Hale attacked her. I return my gaze to the hunter. "She's not a monster." I said, "She's not the one you're after."

"And you know this how?" The older man asked.

I shrugged, trying to think of something better to say, "I just... know her. She's not the killer type."

"Everybody is a 'killer type' in my eyes. Even you, kid." He said, "You can either leave right now and not tell anybody about this, or you can die with the 'girl' over there. It's your choice."

As much as I wanted to leave, my heart held me back. "No, you're not going to kill her. How do you think people would react to hear of another murder. Imagine the headline on the news, 'Two Teen Homicides'. How would people react to hearing me, Stiles Stilinski, and Lydia Martin murdered in the Martin residence? They would eventually catch you. You'll overlook one small detail and everything will come crumbling down for you."

The hunter laughed, "That won't happen. Now, why don't you two go sit on the couch and I'll do my best to explain to the murderer what she has been doing."

"_She _is not a murderer!" I yelled, while trying to calm down at the same time. A few seconds later, I was sitting on the couch with Lydia beside me, fear shining in her eyes. "Everything will be okay, trust me." I said, giving her a small smile.

**Sheriff Stilinski**

Driving above the speed limit along with other policemen, we eventually made it to the Martin residence. The whole journey I was praying this was just one of my son's sick jokes. After hearing conversation through Stiles' phone, I wondered if my son was really being held hostage. After getting out of the car, I went over to one of the windows and looked in. Sure enough, my son and a girl was sitting on a couch at gunpoint. The others were discussing how to save the two teens.

"Look, I don't care what you come up with, but my son is in there with one of his friends at gunpoint." I said.

The others, nodding in understanding, started forming a plan. As we were walking to the back door, the sound of two gunshots and screaming pierced the atmosphere. Every policeman there charged through the door and ran into the room, guns ready. Needless to say, the gunman didn't have time to flee. The policemen ordered him to drop the gun, which he did. However, I ignored the gunman. "Stiles..."

Blood was pooling on the floor and the girl, Lydia, was crouched down next to my son. "Stiles." I moved on the opposite side of him. Two holes were in Stiles' chest and rib, one bullet each. I took off my coat and applied pressure to the wounds to stop to fast-flowing bleeding. I knew an ambulance was on their way, but I was afraid they would be too late. Stiles' eyes started to flicker, and he finally opened them all the way. "Dad?" He asked weakly.

"An ambulance is coming, we'll get you out of here in a few minutes." I tried to stay calm, tried not to let fear take over me. I looked over at another man, "What's the ETA?"

The man looked at me, shook his head, and mouthed the words, "Thirty minutes."

I stared in shock for a moment, then focused on my son. His breathing was unsteady and pain shone in his brown eyes. The girl, Lydia, had tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at all the blood.

"Can't the ambulance get here faster?" She whispered, shocked and afraid.

The look in her eyes made me want to tell her everything was going to be alright, but I couldn't lie to her. I just shook my head slowly, then made a decision. As gently as I could, I picked Stiles up in my arms and carried him out the door to my car. Lydia followed and opened the back door; I put my son in the backseat and Lydia sat at his feet. I stared at her for a moment and she noticed. "I owe him." That was all she said, so I jumped in the driver seat and drove toward the hospital. Four miles down the road, Lydia said Stiles was coughing up I looked back, blood flew out of his mouth with every cough and he looked like death. I was already driving seventy miles per hour with the sirens on, but I still drove faster. Everything went by in a blur; in a few minutes we were at the hospital. Lydia jumped out of the car so I could get Stiles to the Emergency Room entrance. As soon as I walked through the doors, doctors placed him on a gurney and rushed him to the Emergency Room. I sat in the waiting room and Lydia sat beside me.

Scott's mom, Melissa McCall, rushed over to us. "What happened?"

I stared, because I didn't really know what happened.

Lydia broke the silence, "A man came in my house with a gun and..." She paused for a moment, "He took the bullet for me."

I looked at her, "What do you mean he took the bullet for you?"

"The man shot Stiles first and was going to shoot me..." Her voice caught in her throat as tears filled her eyes.

Melissa finished the sentence, "He protected you."

Lydia nodded, "Please... When you find out anything..."

"I'll tell you." Melissa finished. "Don't worry about him too much, Stiles is stonger than you may think."

**Lydia**

Hours later, we were still waiting. Scott and Allison had arrived a few minutes after learning the news. I was worried out of my mind and I wondered briefly why I was worried. Technically, everybody was worried, but I had seen what had happened; I was terrified. Allison was sitting beside me and I turned to her, "Why?"

She knew what I was talking about, "He loves you, Lydia. He really does."

I nodded, understanding, "But... why? I'm not the best person in the world, I was attacked by a lunatic at that dance, and I have ignored him for a long time... So, why does he love me?"

"He sees you for who you really are: smart, funny... He sees the real you, Lydia. Somewhere deep down you're not who many people think you to be, you're different." Allison replied honestly and I settled with the answer. Scott seemed to be in deep thought while Sheriff Stilinski waited anxiously for some sort of news: good or bad.

Scott jerked upright and looked at Allison, an unbelieving look in his eyes. A few seconds later, the computer at the nurses desk started to beep. I looked at Scott, "What does that mean?" Deep down, I knew what it was. It was the signal for a code blue... The sign that a patient had flat-lined. The sign that a patient was dead.

***Five Months Later***

I walked through the school hallways, searching for my best friend, Allison. There she was by her locker grabbing some books she needed for her next class. "Allison, we're going bowling at five o'clock, do you and Scott want to come?"

"Sure, I'll ask Scott if he wants to go." She replied, shutting her locker.

I laughed, "He'll go anywhere you go."

"Who will?" Scott asked, walking in on the conversation.

Allison told him, "You want to go bowling at five?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Right now though I have to get to class. If I get another detention for being late I'm suspended and my mom won't be too happy with that."** ***

"What would she do?" I asked.

"Take away the car keys, ban me from Allison, not let me do anything, ban me from Allison..." He rambled.

I laughed, "You already said 'ban me from Allison'."

"Because, to me, that's the most important." He smiled and held out his hand to his girlfriend. "I'll walk you to class."

She took his hand, "I'll gladly let you walk me to class." She smiled and waved, "See you at five, Lydia."

"Okay." I walked to my locker and grabbed the books I needed. When I shut the door, I was met by another friendly face.

"Don't do that!" I punched him gently in the shoulder, making him laugh.

"Well, I was going to offer to walk you to class, but that's okay if you don't want me to." He said, brown eyes gleaming with amusement.

I smiled, "We go to the same class."

He held out his hand and I took it. We walked down the hallway with a few people staring at us. After all, who would have thought Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski would be in a relationship?

**THE END! Should I do a sequel? Yes or no? Did this story suck? Please give me some feedback! * At my school, you are suspended after having a certain amount of detentions, I don't know if it works like that anywhere else!**


End file.
